jlddfandomcom-20200213-history
Bennis Wyvest
"That would be LORD Bennis for you." Bennis best character 10/10, fite Crys Bennis is an arrogant nobleman from Thorthon with both a short temper and a short stature. He is also the most beautiful man you will ever meet. Backstory Bennis Wyvest is a son of famous Thorthonian master tailor Holdis Wyvest. He has three siblings; Ronnis, Lily and Sebbis. Bennis is Thorthon's Master of Coin. He is therefore a part of the Thorthonian court. He has a bodyguard and close friend named Crysis, whom he's known since childhood. He has been given a mast sapling, now named Rupis, by his brother Ronnis. Bennis placed it in Crysis' care the moment he got it. Bennis is part of some sort of association called Brysk. It seems to be similar to a fraternity. He claims to be one of its leaders. Personality Bennis is terribly arrogant. He takes a lot of pride in his job and likes people to acknowledge his superiority. He will not have people forget to call him "lord". Bennis acts like a fraternity boy, he enjoys drinking games and bullying other drunks. If at all possible, he tries to stay out of battle personally. He prefers Crysis restrain an enemy for him over killing them or god forbid getting involved himself. He will defend himself if necessary though. It seems that Bennis does have some ethics hidden. He can be caring towards Crysis when necessary. He also reluctantly lent out his carriage as an ambulance and helped out a bookstore clerk who wasn't even pretty once. She did seem to love him though, undoubtedly a likable characteristic to him. Appearance Bennis' appearance is considered "transcendent"(he's well aware of this). His face has mostly soft features, never showing blemishes or even a hint of stubble. He wears a fine, expensive and custom-looking outfit, comprised of heeled boots, breeches with a belt, a fine button-up shirt, a suit-jacket, a long coat sporting the Wyvest sigil, a long scarf and gloves. The main colours are blue, gold and black. He carries a decorated dagger on his belt. He is short and, though his clothes hide it well, a bit chubby. Notable actions Bennis once initiated a drinking game with Felipe and Ava. He tried to get the loser, Felipe, to kiss Leopold. This failed, but it didn't stop him from claiming to Felipe the kissing did happen. When he was patched up by Jesus, Bennis gave him 50 flabbels. This was presumably his way of thanking him. Bennis once calmly rolled a pedicure lady out of his carriage, after she'd slightly hurt him in shock of loud noises and screaming from outside. He once paid a member of the Enschuldigang enough money to stop bothering a shopkeeper, only to follow him, gut him, and take his money and more back. He was very distressed about this action afterwards. Miscellaneous At least once a day, Bennis disappears and later returns teary-eyed. Leopold has once seen him inhale a little bag of powder, all have heard his dramatic coughs. Gallery Bennis0.jpg|Initial concept, back in the good old days his dreams of being freakishly tall were portrayed in pictures. Bennis portrait-1.png|Portrait benportraitfix.png|Portrait bennpoleon2.png|He or Crysis will likely commission something like this AWWW.jpg|Crysis carrying Bennis. This is one of Bennis's three major traveling options beach DLC.png|beach DLC.PNG, only $5,99 per gacha pull Benneth.png|Benneth From the North 052fdc66-7d91-4f79-a90b-c3ca1a599fb7.jpg|Felipe's definition of Evil Wennis Byvest.png|Toledan religious art of the Great Transcendant One Screenshot-738.png|The Fam in sims 3 bcsims4.png|Bennis and Crysis is sims 4 Category:JLDnD Category:Baptism of Fire Category:Baptism Characters Category:Baptism PC Category:Thorthon